valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Unhappy Returns
Unhappy Returns (zu Deutsch: "Unglückliche Wiederkünfte") ist ein Comic der TF2-Reihe, der am 04. Dezember 2013 erschien. Er war nach 'Ring of Fired' der zweite Comic der insgesamt sechsteiligen 'Team Fortress Comics'-Reihe. Der gesamte Comic wurde, wie die meisten anderen Comics von Team Fortress 2 auch, von der US-amerikanischen Künstlerin Heather Campbell alias makani gezeichnet, die Handlung stammt von den Portal-Autoren Erik Wolpaw und Jay Pinkerton. Wie auch die Comics zuvor übertraf er mit 70 Seiten die Seitenanzahl seines Vorgängers. Auftretende Figuren *Saxton Hale *Margaret *Charles Darling *RED-Spy *RED-Scout *Bürgermeister Mike *RED-Demoman *Eyelander *RED-Soldier *Miss Pauling *RED-Pyro *RED-Heavy Handlung Der Comic beginnt mit einer Rückblende in die 1950er-Jahre, als der jugendliche Saxton Hale noch nicht der Geschäftsführer von Mann Co. war und mit seiner Jugendliebe Margaret exotische und gefährliche Tiere mit bloßen Händen jagte. Hale versichert seiner Freundin, dass er keinesfalls vorhabe, die Firma seines Vaters zu übernehmen, als die beiden in Afrika mit einer Meute wilder Panther kämpfen. Darauf taucht Charles Darling, der ehemalige Mentor von Hale, mit einem Helikopter auf und fängt die Panther mit einem Netz ein. Er erzählt den beiden, dass er den Plan gefasst habe, wilde Tiere zu fangen und diese in Zoos zu sperren, um daraus Profit zu schlagen. Saxton und Margaret zeigen sich über diesen Plan empört, da wilde Tiere in die Wildnis gehören, um "nach einem fairen Kampf zu verbluten, wie es die Natur vorgesehen hat". Als Darling mit dem Helikopter entkommt, beschließen die beiden, seinen Zoo aufzusuchen und die Tiere zu befreien, um sie anschließend wieder bekämpfen zu können. Darauf springt die Handlung in die Gegenwart zurück. Margaret holt Saxton Hale, der gerade aus dem "Millhaven Ultragefängnis für gefährliche Männer" entlassen wurde, da er Darlings Zoo nach dem Verlust seiner Firma letztlich doch zerstört hat, als er diesen eigentlich um Hilfe bitten wollte, mit dem Auto ab. Hale begrüßt seine alte Freundin freudig, die er seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hat. Margaret hingegen zeigt sich weniger erfreut und regelrecht genervt, sagt jedoch, dass sie ihm helfen will, seine Firma wiederzukriegen. In Teufort sitzen der Spy und der Scout währenddessen im Gefängnis und stehen kurz vor ihrer Hinrichtung. Scout versucht, einen juristischen Ausweg aus ihrer Situation zu finden, der Spy jedoch isst in Ruhe eine Miniatur-Henkersmahlzeit, die er in falschen Zähnen aufbewahrt hat und weist den Scout darauf hin, dass sie aus dieser Situation nichts retten kann. Zwischen den beiden kommt es zum Streit, weil der Spy ihren gemeinsamen Zellengenossen - Joey Murders - bei dessen Versuch, ihn zu ermorden getötet und seine Henkersmahlzeit alleine gegessen hatte, ohne dem Scout bei der Vorbereitung ihrer Strafverteidigung zu helfen. Darauf betritt Bürgermeister Mike die Zelle und verspottet die beiden. Er erzählt ihnen, dass die bevorstehende Verhandlung sowieso ein Schauprozess wird, bevor er wieder verschwindet. Kurz darauf kommen der Demoman, der Soldier, der Pyro und Miss Pauling in der leeren Innenstadt von Teufort an. Soldier und Demoman erkundigen sich, als einfach Zivilisten getarnt, bei einer alten Frau, weshalb die Stadt so verlassen ist. Sie erzählt ihnen, dass der bevorstehende Schauprozess bald beendet sein dürfte und die Hinrichtung beginnen wird, worauf sie sich zum Gerichtsgebäude aufmachen. In diesem verteidigt der Pflichtverteidiger vom Scout und vom Spy die beiden gegen die willkürliche und rechtswidrige Vorgehensweise von Bürgermeister Mike. Als der Spy ein verstecktes Miniatur-Butterfly-Messer aus seinem Sträflingsoverall holt, betreten der Soldier und der Demoman den Gerichtssaal. Weil der Scout, der sich über die Kompetenz seines Verteidigers freut, beginnt, über den Soldier zu lästern und beinahe dessen Geheimnis, dass er in Wahrheit kein gedienter Soldat ist, öffentlich ausplaudert, eskaliert die Situation: Zornig rempelt der Soldier den Spy im Vorbeigehen an, worauf diesem das Messer aus der Hand fällt, tötet den Strafverteidiger der beiden und enttarnt sich und den Demoman dadurch. In der Zwischenzeit erkundigt sich Miss Pauling, begleitet vom Pyro, in der Stadtbücherei nach bestimmten genealogischen Aufzeichnungen, deren letzte Ausgabe sie vernichtet. Im Gerichtssaal finden die angeklagten Söldner unterdessen heraus, dass sie nicht wegen ihrer tatsächlichen Verbrechen vor Gericht gebracht wurden, sondern wegen eines vermeintlichen Bankraubs. Tatsächlich hatte der Spy dem Scout lediglich geholfen, seine "Ersparnisse" (Fan-Artikel von Tom Jones) aus dem Safe der örtlichen Bank zu holen, was als versuchter Bankraub gewertet wurde. Bevor die Hinrichtung der vier Söldner beginnt, tauchen der Pyro und Miss Pauling auf. Miss Pauling dementiert die weiteren Vorwürfe, die Bürgermeister Mike den Söldnern macht, und entlarvt diesen als die eigentliche Ursache für viele der Missstände in Teufort. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass Bürgermeister Mike offensichtlich keine Ahnung von seinem Beruf hat, da Miss Pauling ihn mit dem Großen Buch des Bürgermeister-Seins über seine Befugnisse belehren muss. Der Lynchmob von Teufort macht sich darauf, angeführt von Bürgermeister Mike, zur Bücherei auf, um verschiedene Sachen herauszufinden und lässt die Söldner verwundert zurück. Miss Pauling erklärt ihnen, dass von Sawmill aus Chemikalien in das Grundwasser gelangt sind, durch die die Bevölkerung von Teufort verdummt ist. Die Handlung springt erneut zu Saxton Hale und Margaret. Diese hat ihn zu einem großen Anwesen gebracht und erzählt ihm von der Zeit nach ihrer gemeinsamen Beziehung, die sie nicht überwinden konnte. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich um das Anwesen von Charles Darling handelt. Dieser begrüßt seinen ehemaligen Schüler und teilt ihm mit, dass Margaret nun für ihn arbeitet. Er bietet Hale Hilfe gegen Gray Mann an, wenn dieser etwas für ihn erledigt. Im darauf folgenden Epilog sieht man den Heavy durch einen Schneesturm im Dschugdschur-Gebirge stapfen. In dem Laden, in dem er Vorräte kauft, wird er auf einen Anruf von Miss Pauling hingewiesen, scheint auf diesen aber nicht antworten zu wollen und verschwindet wieder. Link zum Comic (Englisch) Unhappy Return.jpg|Der 'Unhappy Returns'-Comic|link=http://www.teamfortress.com/tf02_unhappy_returns/ Trivia *Ursprünglich war geplant, die einzelnen Teile der Comic-Reihe in Abständen von zwei Monaten zu veröffentlichen. 'Unhappy Returns' erschien jedoch über drei Monate nach 'Ring of Fired'. *Das "Millhaven Ultragefängnis für gefährliche Männer" ist eine Anspielung auf die gleichnamige Militärbasis Millhaven aus dem Comic 'The Sacrifice', welcher zu dem Valve-Spiel Left 4 Dead erschien. *Die Cornish Game Hen, die der Spy als Henkersmahlzeit in der Gefängniszelle verspeißt, spielt auf sein Taunt-Zitat "I'm going to gut you like a Cornish game hen." an. *Unter den Büchern, die der Scout in der Zelle liest, befindet sich auch eines mit dem Titel Ghost D.A. - eine Anspielung auf die gleichnamige Serie, die Demoman und der Eyelander in 'Ring of Fired' sehen. *Pyro hat den Hund, den er in der Arztpraxis des vorherigen Comics bekommen hatte, behalten. *Die Gerichtsszene spielt in ein paar Punkten an die aus 'A Smissmass Story' an: **Scout spielt darauf an, dass er und der Spy in dieser vom Soldier vertreten wurden. In mehreren Comics zu Team Fortress 2 erfährt man, dass der Soldier eine Zulassung als Anwalt besitzt. **In dem Comic besaß Teufort aber noch einen seriösen und kompetenten Richter. **Als der Soldier die Szene betritt, würgt er den Scout, ähnlich wie in 'A Smissmass Story'. *Running Gag: Der Soldier tötet den Strafverteidiger seiner Mitsöldner durch einen Genickbruch ("Neck Snap!"). In 'Ring of Fired' hatte er so den Sänger Tom Jones ermordet. *Der Begriff "Genealogy" (Genealogie) auf der Seite 43 ist falsch ("Geneology") geschrieben. *In der Rückwende, die die Inhaftierung vom Spy und vom Scout thematisiert, hat letzterer seine Arme gebrochen. In 'Ring of Fired' sagt Soldier, als Miss Pauling ihn nach den anderen Söldnern fragt, dass der Scout ihm beim Umziehen geholfen hat, worauf er ihm aus Versehen beide Arme gebrochen habe. *Miss Pauling spielt auf die Karte Sawmill an. Von dieser aus hat TF Industries das Grundwasser der Umgebung scheinbar seit Dekaden vergiftet, weshalb die Bevölkerung von Teufort an Bleivergiftungen leidet, die zu einer Verdummung geführt haben. Auch der Soldier scheint davon betroffen zu sein. *Darling liest ein scheinbar von ihm verfasstes Buch mit dem Titel Über den Autor - Charles Darling. *Die Heimat des Heavys scheint im Dschugdschur-Gebirge zu liegen, welches sich im asiatischen Teil Russlands bzw. innerhalb Sibiriens befindet. Auf dem Schild, welches im zweiten Panel der Seite 66 gezeigt wird, kann man soviel wie "Dschugdschur-Gebirge-Laden" in kyrillischen Buchstaben lesen. Kategorie:Comics (Team Fortress 2) Kategorie:Team Fortress 2